A Godmother's Initiative
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: A helpless voice calls out to Sailor Cosmos, desperate for love. Sailor Cosmos as Serenity gives that voice a chance at having a family, but a father figure is missing. Soon that will be rectified as will the injustices of Kohana.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Cosmos lay suspended on a fluffy cloud from a recent supernova. Her eyes were closed as the supernova's excess energy rushed into her body, refilling her energy reserves. She was mediating.

Silver eyes snapped open as a tortured plea filtered into pointed ears. "Please save my friend." Those eyes became slits as they focused on the one pleading then softened then they recognized a good soul.

Sailor Cosmos snapped her fingers to transport to the outskirts of Kohana. She changed her outfit with a mere thought. She gazed at the town's defenses.

A black pair of leggings graced long legs while a blue tunic had silver outlined flowers with a blue sash under full breasts. Blue smoky eye shadow completed the look. Knee high boots protected her calves. Slim, graceful fingers had three rings like silver and sapphire ring.

"Excuse me," a man with an orange book approached the goddess, "Can I help you?"

Sailor Cosmos in Serenity form thought him quiet a man. "Maybe, I've been recently been made aware that Naruto has been orphaned. I am here to see to his care along with the orphan Sasuke Uchiha."

"Why?" A single silver eyebrow arched. He was cautious of anyone trying to use the two orphans to their advantage.

"I am Naruto's godmother who by a disturbing misconduct was not notified of his familial status. As for Sasuke, I am his aunt."

Kakashi Hakate stiffened, "You lie." It came out as a hiss. "All except two of the Uchiha clan was wiped out."

"Not true. I married Mamoru Chiba, a man outside of Kohana then chose to live with him upsetting the clan." Skin like moonlight glowed under the sun. "I managed to perfect the clan's supreme secret that has never been done before. The clan wanted me to stay, and then marry someone of their choosing which I refused."

Kakashi understood the Uchiha's anger at being denied their will. He offered his arm to the young woman of 28. "Allow me to escort you to the Hokage."

Sailor Cosmos going by the name Serenity let the silver haired man direct her. "Might I have a name to go with a face?"

"Hakate Kakashi at your service," he bowed.

"Serenity Cosmos," She in turn gave hers.

Kakashi inwardly thought she'd react to his name. "Cosmos? I thought your husband is a Chiba?"

"Indeed he was," a sad smile flickered over her features. "I changed my last name again after Mamoru's death. I have heard rumors that my godson has been mistreated, are they true?" Serenity knew them to be true, but wanted to see if he'd be honest. She had justifiable plans for Naruto's tormentors.

"Yes, they are true." Kakashi hung his head in dismay at the village's misdeeds.

Serenity shook her head as she passed a merchant's store. "A great misgrievence." She saw the Hokage Tower then straightened her spine even more. "It will need to be rectified. Where are my two charges?"

Kakashi paled, "A group after their powers has captured them. We are tracking them down as I speak."

Serenity's nostrils flared. She didn't say anything else until she was before Tsunade. She took the stairs two at a time. The guards at the doors searched her for weapons, but didn't know about her subspace full of weapons and other items.

"I am here to collect my godson and nephew then place charges upon Kohana for child neglect and abuse. As I understand, you have let them out of sight and placed them in danger." Serenity's tone had a sense of authority so insured that no one dared argue.

Tsunade stood with her palms against the desk. "Who are you to place charges against Kohana?"

An angry silver aura flared out. Eyes hardened. "I am Serenity Uchiha- Chiba nee Cosmos of the Celestial City. I am the godmother to Naurto and Sasuke. This village," Serenity spat out the last word like it left a bad taste in her mouth, "failed to contact me 14 years ago when my godson was orphaned then again failed when my nephew was orphaned. I know that you failed to protect my godson from harm and abandonment. I know he went hungry, with wounds. I mean to seek retribution for these misdeeds."

"There is no way you are Naruto's godmother," Tsunade bit out. She had checked all the files. She had tried to save Naruto, but there was no legal action she could take.

Serenity pulled out an agreement that had been signed by Naruto's parents (who signed it as ghosts) and herself. "It is legal and binding. I will be going after my two charges immediately and if there are any more harm comes to them when we get back, I'll be taking them with me to Celestial City."

Tsunade tried to explain that it was fear that led the villagers to attack Naruto.

Serenity snorted in contempt. "Education can eliminate fear since most fear what they don't know."

"You will be under the Council's thumb when you take in those two," Kakashi warned as he departed with the silver haired lady.

"As a citizen of Celestial City, that is deniable. The Uchiha Compound is still under reconstruction?" She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the masked man. She saw the burned rooftops.

"There has been no need to rush the reconstruction," Kakashi replied. He pulled out his famous orange book.

A tense silence ensued. Serenity made sure to be in confines of the woods before making a move. "What are you relationships with my godsons?"

"Ma'am, I am pretty sure that you already know the answer." Kakashi smirked. He knew that she was testing others to see if they told the truth instead of lie to their advantage.

"Then we'd better be on our way," Serenity had an idea of what direction her godsons were in.

"Do you have a BINGO name?" Kakashi was curious.

"Yep," Serenity popped the p. "You won't be cashing it in, though. They call me Goddess of the Silver Fire."

A blank look crossed Kakashi's face before a kunai caused him to duck.

Serenity ducked and weaved in a graceful manner like a dancer. She bent over backwards then flipped. She spun on the balls of her right foot. A few times, she caught the kunai.

A frustrated ninja grunted when their supply of kunai was low. He dashed off, satisfied that his diversion worked and his partners were warned.

Kakashi kept his eyes open for any other dangers like trap wires.

The pair raced on, side by side. They escaped from falling into a pit and dodged motion triggered arrows. Kakashi covered Serenity's body when a swinging log was let loose from a great height.

The opening of the cave's mouth loomed ahead. A distant red light was proof that it was occupied. A rock formation stood to the left.

Kakashi was ten yards away from the cave's mouth when the ground trembled. The little rocks bounced as the rock formation was revealed to be a rock golem. His physical weapons were useless. "I will take care of this. Get inside! Save the boys!" he sensed the chakra building about to plateau.

Serenity felt a great demon rattling its cage under the moon's surface. That demon was placed there by the Sun King, Serenity's father.

A shield that blocked chakra users covered the cave's mouth. Electricity crackled as she drew closer. It posed no threat to her since she was a magic user.

She ran down the tunnel like a cross-country runner. Seven members called out to the demon, but they were defenseless. Their concentration was focused on their goal of getting the demon out and to control it.

Serenity killed the connection between the members and great demon. She knocked out Itachi Uchiha then blocked his chakra points. A mother of pearl fingernail pulled out the taint, residing in Itachi. A black sizzling ¼ inch string resisted its retraction, whipping about. Sweat beaded on Serenity's forehead as she forced the string into the shaped of an inch capsule. With a great amount of energy and power, Serenity turned him into an infant then teleported him to her home. Serenity found Naruto, unconscious in middle of the members. She kneeled beside the severely wounded boy. Serenity tenderly cradled Naruto close to her chest.

Naruto groaned as a few wounds opened back up. They sluggishly bled. The surrounding skin was red and inflamed with dirt and debris in the wound. His skin was burned from fire and lighting attacks with patches of rawness.

Serenity started to hum an old Lunarian lullaby. (It is originally in Latin.)

"The Day is done,

Little one.

The Moon is high,

In the midnight sky.

The sun has long set,

Time for your eyes to shut.

Sweet dreams beckon you,

Down a sleepy avenue.

The day is done,

Little one.

The stars have come out to play,

As the Moon lights the way.

The Goddess watches over all,

So let those eyelids fall.

The time for slumber has come,

Little one."

Naruto's body fell into a healing slumber even with dried blood sticking cut cloth to closed wounds.

Bad dreams about past abuse and stomach pains caused his body to tremble. A motherly kiss swept them away.

A blind folded Sasuke wondered, stumbling around the cave further down. He forced himself not to cry, not wanting to appear weak. His psyche was severely battered.

"A great injustice has befallen you, brave one." Serenity approached a blind Sasuke. She used her voice to install memories of her as his aunt. Her voice and scent of moonlight and vanilla triggered a distant and hidden memory. His body stiffened as he sensed her. His sense of smell was heightened to make up for the loss of another sense. "Who goes there?" He tried to be brave.

"Serenity," she answered as she made her way to his side.

A choked sob was her reply. "Auntie!" He turned into her arms.

"Woah, brave one. I have your friend, here."

"Naruto?" He was not sure that his behavior warranted him a friend of anyone.

"That's right, brave one. He wanted your safety over his own." Serenity kissed his forehead in affection. She knew that his life was nearly devoid of that emotion since his father was a hard man. "Let us get out of here."

"They took my eyes, Auntie." He didn't know where the exit was. He had been staggering around stalagmites and stalactites. His hands were bloody from several falls and his knees were scraped and bruised.

"Clinch the belt on my waist and I'll lead you out." Serenity placed his reddened hand on the belt. She noticed dried blood on Sasuke's shirt.

"Auntie, can you adopt Naruto? He doesn't deserve to be alone, anymore. It is not his fault that he hosts the demon." A grey dust littered Sasuke's black pants from falling in the cave after tripping many times.

Serenity smiled as she saw the true reason behind the request. "There's no need, brave one."

"Why?"

"I'm his godmother. Kohana failed to notify me of him being orphaned along with your status as an orphan." She didn't want Sasuke anymore agitated so she told him of the failure. She ducked under a stalactite formation then they wove through a stalagmite garden. She led her nephew out into the fading sun.

The angry golem was now gravel, but Kakashi nursed large angry bruises against the cliff face. A big egg was on the top of his head, a concussion was possible.

Kakashi startled at his two students, not really expecting to see them alive again. He gasped at the condition Naruto was in.

Crust on Naruto's eyes prevented him from opening them. His top lip was busted with his canine chipped. There was a compound fracture and lots of broken bones. Naruto smelled of urine and vomit. He was gaunt as well.

"I will take care of you three at Celestial City." A silver glowing hand over Naruto's heart sent a healing light through his veins and arteries, stopping the bleeding. Serenity placed a finger pad touched Kakashi's forehead, sending the same light to his damaged ribs and brain hemorrhage. "Naruto needs a blood transfusion."

A bottomless flask of pure mountain water was pressed to Sasuke's dry lips to stop dehydration. He knew better than to gulp it down or risk getting sick. He coughed as his lungs tried to get rid of the stagnant oxygen that he inhaled while in the cave for fresh oxygen. Sasuke's cold hands shook as shock set in.

"I'm here, brave one." Serenity had wrapped both boys in a blanket. She nestled Sasuke into her side on a third blanket while she cleaned Naruto to her best ability.

Naruto was stripped naked with his ribs wrapped and his leg in a splint. Chicken broth was forced down his throat so he wouldn't get sick when she transported him to Celestial City Hospital.

"It is probably too late to stop an infection," Kakashi cautioned over the cover of his Icha-Icha Paradise.

"He's been drinking cave water with no food. When I take us to Celestial City, remove your mask." Serenity wiped off the blood from Sasuke's neck. She checked to see how bad the damage was from the members removing his eyes.

Sasuke had several cuts around his eye sockets with them being hollow. He was knocked out, not drugged when they removed his eyes. They didn't want any drugs altering the eyes.

"Whatever for?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Masks facilitate distrust among Celestials." Serenity's fingers rapidly moved until a glowing circle formed around the group. She had Naruto in her arms with Sasuke holding onto her belt while Kakashi pulled down his mask before she activated the circle's purpose.

A swirling tornado of light engulfed the injured group. A gentle breeze wrapped around the tornado.

Seconds later, Serenity was the only one standing upright in the approved area of the hospital for sudden transport. Sasuke was gripping her tightly around the waist and Naruto was still into a forced healing slumber. Kakashi was bent over, his hands braced on his knees as he dry heaved.

A large woman in her mid-thirties took Naruto from Serenity to place on a gurney.

A thin male orderly took Sasuke's hand.

"Auntie!" Sasuke didn't want to leave Serenity's side.

"It is okay, brave one. He is taking you to an optician to see about your eyes."

The orderly patted Sasuke's hand in reassurance. The male wore green and brown scrubs while a woodsy scent surrounded him. He was thin from running after out-of-their-mind patients, or little children scared of needles and doctors.

A nurse in pink and white arrived with a clip board came out within fifteen minutes. She curtsied to Serenity. Her grey hair was held back by a butterfly clip. "My lady, your young ward will need time to heal his broken bones and damaged psyche from his years of abuse and neglect. Otherwise, he's doing fine. Our initial scan revealed the nine-tailed fox demon sealed in the boy's stomach."

The hospital walls were beige with black and white checkered aluminum floors. Piano music played over the intercom with calls for doctors interrupting. Four foot wide halls met at a nurse's station.

Serenity was given a yogurt smoothie/ milkshake to replenish her energy and reserves by a CNA. She swirled the straw in the drink before drinking through the same straw. As she felt her energy back to normal, she placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, healing the rest of his bruises.

Sasuke came out with a walking stick and a gauze wrap over his eye sockets. He was completely washed and his hair was cut evenly.

The thin chocolate-eyed orderly followed at an easy pace. He carried an orangish-brown

envelope.

"Milady," the orderly's name tag read Tantu. He handed over the 3x11 envelope.

Serenity's thumb print gave her access to the letter inside. A seal prevented anyone else from breaking the envelope open.

(Lady Cosmos,

At this time, there's nothing to be done for your nephew, Sasuke Uchiha's eyes, yet. We have made his old eyes useless to the enemy.

A blood sample was taken so new eyes can be cloned within three days' time. It is then that we request your nephew for the transplant procedure. The new eyes can only be used by Sasuke since his DNA will activate them.

Sincerely,

Dr. Isiah Orban)

At that time, Naruto came out in a wheelchair. His left leg was in an orange cast while his right wrist was in a black brace. A loose shirt concealed his wrapped ribs with an Ace wrap.

"Sasuke!" Happiness made the blonde boy's eyes sparkle. "You are alive!"

"Dweeb." His own shirt read "Too hot to handle," Tantu told him. It was black with blue block lettering. "My Aunt Serenity saved us, Naruto. She's our godmother."

Naruto looked over the silver-haired woman, assessing her. "Where was she for fifteen years and after your brother killed your clan?" His voice was hostile.

"I understand your anger, little one. We can discuss it over a meal. I am sure you are hungry. No harm will come to you while you are in my care."

Naruto's nurse behind his chair handed him crutches to get around. "Lady Cosmos is someone to put your trust in," Mrs. Kolesky whispered, wearing purple and yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner of Magherita pizza with raspberries on top of vanilla bean ice cream, Naruto's anger was redirected at the village he grew up in. he was told that the Fire Daimyo would make sure all the responsible parties would be reprimanded in a no nonsense manner with no excuses accepted.

Naruto's shirt read "I'm on fire!" in red letters. Baggy jogging pants kept him warm in the bone chilling winter that Celestial City faced.

Serenity led them around Celestial City. Celestials were good-natured people who didn't care about your parents' bad deeds unless you planned to do the same. Nobles' hair had a metallic sheen. Birds with messages attached to their legs flew overhead.

"Look at this cutie, Bernadette," an old woman cooed while pinching Naruto's cheeks, like a long-lost grandmother. Joyce-Lynn had white hair that was braided then twisted into a bun. A blood red butterfly tattoo was still visible; a name came to mind- Crimson Butterfly.

Bernadette had a melon sized bosom, but relied on a cane, heavily.

Sasuke hid behind his aunt barely breathing before Joyce-Lynn saw him, but not before Bernadette did.

Bernadette circled Serenity with a silly grin on her wrinkled face. "Who is this young whipper snapper, my lady?"

Laughter shone in Serenity's eyes as she pushed Sasuke in front of her. "May I introduce Sasuke Uchiha, my nephew and godson along with my other godson, Naruto."

"Oh my, he looks yummy enough to eat! I bet that tough exterior hides a soft sweet interior, too." She looked the boy in his face then placed two wet kisses on his cheeks.

He darted behind Kakashi to wipe off the smeared lipstick stains with a Kleenex.

"We must be going," Serenity announced. She pushed her way through the 72 year old women, who were lonely for company.

A gleaming white carriage with silver filigree rolled up beside the pair of boys. A silent driver merely nodded his head at Serenity as a footman approached. David was the driver while Rodney was the red-headed driver. The badge over their heart was a silver oak tree.

The footman bowed with a flourish. "Milady, we heard you were back in town, but had a hard time locating you. The Cosmic Estate is ready for your arrival." His teal eyes seemed to convey the message that he knew she was hiding from him and the driver. "Mrs. Sanders awaits your approval over the new menu."

A sudden thought struck Sasuke after he was seated in the carriage with a plain fleece blanket over his legs. "Auntie, where's Uncle Mamoru?"

Naruto had no clue that his godmother was married or her married name.

A far off look gave Serenity a sad appearance as she prepared to recount her husband's death. "A great tragedy took place. My enemy thought to weaken me by murdering my husband while he was on a political trip. I was left to care for our daughter. I was a middle-class politician at the time. The publicity on his death caused an up-roar and my political standing to soar." She drifted off into her memories.

"What's my cousin like? Is she my age? Is she being trained as a ninja or politician?"

A tear trailed down Serenity's cheek as she held back a sob. "Usagi had curly cotton-candy colored hair with ruby-like eyes. She had just started her political training that year. She was close to your age."

Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together with a furrow. "Past tense?"

A small nod was barely noticeable. "My enemy once again attacked on our joint birthday. This time, my 16 year old daughter was the victim. Usagi fought bravely, but the enemy had been amassing power during the two years since the last attack."

Kakashi placed his hand over hers, which she jerked away.

"I don't need nor want your pity." Her glare softened as she felt Naruto burrow himself into her side. "I reached Usagi before he could finish her. My little girl died in arms with the knowledge that loved her and was proud of her. I defeated my enemy before anymore perished by his hand."

A white washed stone and silvery steel gate loomed ahead. It was easily ten feet tall. The right gate door had the tree emblem circle that latched onto the left gate door. Steel bars radiated around the emblem like rays from the full moon.

A concealed door allowed a man out who peeked into the carriage. He doffed his grey hat. "Mistress, welcome home." The man's grey eyes were guarded. He whistled to the other gate guard on the other side of the gate.

The gate swung inwards, silently. A grey pebbled driveway arched in front of the Estate's full staff.

Landsdowne, the butler and Mrs. Sanders, the housekeeper were at the fore front. Landsdowne was a bald man with a severe military discipline and many age spots on his face along with skin tags on his neck. A nursemaid with a black haired infant was beside a governess.

Rodney assisted Naruto then Sasuke down from the carriage. Kakashi just jumped down.

A few maids gasped, but kept rank. The mansion they stood in front of was the size of a royal palace.

Serenity was the last to come out of the comfortable carriage. A golden haired boy of barely four came out between the governess and nursemaid. His midnight blue eyes lit up like the stars at night. "Momma!" He ran out with his arms out-stretched.

Serenity laughed joyously as she saw the toddler before kneeling down to pull him to her. She slowly stood her full height with the boy on her hip. "Solandre, this is your cousin- Sasuke and your god brother- Naruto. The man is Kakashi Hakate."

Solandre resembling the old Sun King placed a wet kiss on his mother's cheek. "Train me? I cannot play with other brother, but they play with me?"

Naruto feeling brave asked, "I thought you were a widow."

"It is true, but I was pregnant with Solandre during the second attack," Serenity replied. She saw her son's toothy smile at his name.

"That doesn't explain his brother."

"God brother, actually. He too is an orphan. Andre, sweetie, they can play with you in three days' time. They need to heal, but they can listen to what you have to share."

Three burly footmen carried the recycled paper bags of purchases inside. Landsdowne opened the double doors, revealing silver laced white marble staircase with steel rail in the foyer.

"Mistress, I'll get the boys settled in." Governess Patricia Hadley was ready to take charge of the two teenagers. She wore black trousers, ankle high-boots with an inch heel, and a purple long sleeved shirt. She had Naruto follow as she led Sasuke by the hand. Solandre was left in his mother's care.

The nursemaid, Grace Kelly Andrews went inside with the infant to change his diaper.

Serenity moved to go behind the marble staircase to a conference room.

Five men in varying colors stood as Serenity entered. They stayed silent when they saw the ½ asleep toddler and her finger pressed to her rosy lips.

"Duchess," a man with moss-colored eyes began. "The public is restless. The Chaotic States are attacking the border tribes, stealing cows and chickens," he stated. He was Mr. Verde's teal hair was short.

"They were denied access to the tribe's farmer market where they would have bought that livestock, your grace. They needed new breeding stock before there is inbreeding," a man with cinnamon-colored eyes protested. He was the Chaotic States' representative, Mr. Browne. His hair was the color of nutmeg in a club. Freckles were splattered over his cheeks and nose. Mr. Browne was not a nobleman, but an influential businessman.

Mr. Verde's hair fanned out as he shook his head in denial.

"If the tribes keep denying the states access to the public venue, it is within the states' rights to deny the tribes access to fairs," Serenity declared.

(Food and livestock was traded during farmer's markets, but other goods like steel and cloth were sold at fairs.)

Kakashi kept quiet in an armed chair by the door. His silver eyebrows shot-up to his hairline at the use of her title. Apparently, she wasn't just an ordinary citizen of Celestial City. He watched Serenity settle a farming dispute over shifting boundaries.

Serenity easily dismissed the meeting after a third issue. She headed for the staircase with Solandre in her arms and Kakashi on her heels. Serenity's chest vibrated as she hummed a tune from long ago.

Landsdowne cleared his throat, "The Navy Room is ready for your use." He motioned for Kakashi to follow him.

"What can you tell me about her grace?" Kakashi wanted to see how others viewed this godmother of Sasuke and Naruto.

A shrewd glance from the proper butler told its own tale. "It doesn't bode well for an employee to talk behind their employer's back."

"I'm not asking for horror stories or the ugly. I'm trying to form an educated opinion."

The older man rolled his dusty brown eyes with his back turned. "Your opinion will be biased if you form it off of others' opinions. It is best if you observe her grace to make your own opinion." Landsdowne was tight lipped after that piece of advice. His strides kept him in the lead as he walked with a purpose. "Your rooms, sir. Breakfast is at 8 am with lunch at noon." The butler left with those words.

Kakashi opened the 2 inch thick insulated door to face a navy blue accented room that had a stone fireplace and chest of drawers. The comforter was down-filled while the sheets looked smooth to the touch. The navy blue curtains prevented filtered 90% of the light when closed. It faced the north lawn. The Navy Room had its own personal, fully supplied, attached bathroom.

A steamy tub of water smelled like eucalyptus while candles provided soft lighting. Small navy blue diamond shaped tiles were between stainless white hexagon tiles on the floor and tub surround. A navy and white striped curtain was pushed back since it wasn't needed. The terry towels and bathrooms were navy, but the wash clothes were white.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders indifference, only to feel an ache in a few muscles. He stripped with little care; his clothes were torn in numerous places.

A well-toned stomach could make grown women and a few guys drool. A six-pack was visible, but not overly done. His chiseled chest was dusted with fine hairs. Every moment showed off his muscular arms to his advantage. The muscles in his legs were just as defined. His butt just beckoned to be grabbed with a hairless backside.

Kakashi sighed as he submerged his body then ducked his head. Water droplet trickled down his chest as he sat up after ten minutes. The water eased away his tension as the Epson salt soothed sore muscles. He became drowsy with those two and the calming scents floating around him.

The masculine body wash, shampoo, and conditioner were provided on the tub's edge. Kakashi was quick in washing his grimy body. He exited the cooling water when it started to become unclear. He stretched like a wild cat, causing several joints to pop. A quick rub down dried the fine example of male flesh.

Once dry, Kakashi saw the tub draining, itself.

A pot of melatonin tea sat on a hot pad on a dark-colored table between the fireplace and hair. Kakashi drank two cups from fine China before slipping between the sheets in a pair of navy boxers.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke at 6 am to hear tiny, but quick footsteps running down his room's corridor. He pulled out a throwing dagger in case one planned on attacking him. Silently, he got to his oak door to peer out. He witnessed Solandre pushing another door open with both hands.

Meanwhile, Solandre squeezed into the ajar door. He saw the room's fire burning low so he threw some twigs and light-weight sticks in. He jumped back when the fire flared.

"Come here, sweetie," Serenity beckoned from the 42 inch high bed. She was eager to hold her son.

Solandre grabbed fists full of comforter to pull himself up, but Serenity placed her hands in his armpits to pull him up. He was quick to tunnel under the blankets then cuddled up to her abdomen. No heat escaped.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie," Serenity saw her four year old son trying to stifle a yawn. She watched as his head pillowed by his pudgy hands grew heavy.

The pair slept for another two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

8 am dawned with endless possibilities.

Kakashi slept later than he had ever before due to sleeping on a mattress instead of a pallet. His back didn't ache and he felt refreshed, revitalized.

He exited the Navy Room shortly after his hostess entered the hall with a sleepy toddler.

A leisurely pace still allowed Kakashi to catch up with Serenity before she went down the stairs. The little boy felt safe enough in his home not to look over his shoulder at the approaching guest.

Those that still qualified as boys wore flannel pajamas to keep out the winter chill. Solandre wore slipper socks prevented him from sliding on the smooth floors. The next duke of Celestial City was a charmer. His pajamas were forest green with gold leaves.

Naruto grumbled as Governess Patty checked his smaller wounds with motherly concern which he had never experienced before. However, his cuts, sprain, bruises and scrapes were healed overnight with his leg not hurting as much. His pajamas were black with yellow lightning strikes.

Sasuke sulked against the wall in pajamas that were dyed to look like flames. Patty had already scolded him for trying to train before breakfast. He was wearing pitch black sunglasses instead of a gauze wrap.

"Mistress," Patty greeted her employer. She didn't comment on Solandre not being in the nursery that morning since it was a common occurrence when Serenity was home.

Grace Kelly held a cooing and happily fed ocean blue eyed infant against her shoulder. With the taint removed, Itachi's aura and eyes changed so he was a new individual. His past life was a horrific nightmare never to be repeated.

Serenity had decided that since he was basically a new person he needed a new name so his old wouldn't taint his new life. He was to be raised in her loving home alongside Solandre, Sasuke, and Naruto as brothers. He was now Heinrick "Henry" Martin with powers over water instead of fire. Serenity was worried about the boys not having a male role model.

Serenity missed having tea parties and playing dress-up when raising a daughter.

Breakfast was apple juice, mandarin slices, and brown sugar oatmeal.

"Serenity, how do I send a message?" Kakashi needed to update Hokage Tsunade.

Serenity pursed her lips then blew out, whistling.

A snow white falcon answered back as it approached from the outside. Razor sharp black talons let it keep its perch on the painted window sill. It was let in.

"This is Flynn, with directions; he'll deliver your letter." Serenity fed Flynn a piece of unflavored dried rabbit meat. His black beak snatched it from her soft hand.

Kakashi rapidly scribbled an assessment of the situation, her third godson, and her grand estate. He included Serenity's official job/ duty in Celestial City as a duchess and politician with diplomatic immunity. He wrote about there being no male role model.

"Since the Hokage will want you to stay to observe me, it is best that you tour the Cosmic Estate. However, my timetable is full so Mrs. Sanders will be giving the tour," Serenity called the housekeeper into the study/ library.

Grace came in behind Mrs. Sanders with Baby Henry who was looking around without moving his head. He was laid down to nap in a bassinet next to Serenity's desk. Serenity rubbed her cheek against his in affection. Henry rubbed his eyes and nodded off.

Mrs. Sanders led him to the school room with a rocking chair by a window. There were two children's desks facing a black chalkboard. A plastic toy chest covered in different textures was under the window. A shelf of several books on the lower levels also had paper and writing/ coloring utensils on the top levels. Some of Solandre's artwork was displayed on the walls.

The next room had two full sized beds on each side of a window. There were three bedside tables with a dresser beside the hall door, but three feet back from the frame. There was a red corn snake across from Naruto's bed in a terramium on the dresser. Sasuke's dresser had two spotted geckos. The flooring was looped carpet in brown. The walls were aquamarine. This room was apparently Naruto and Sasuke's shared room with the governess' across the hall.

They walked through the Hall of Portraits. He saw Serenity with gold hair next to a 14 year old girl with pink hair in rabbit ear pigtails and a black haired man that resembled baby Henry behind the two females. The girl wore a replica of her mother's white dress in soft pink. The blue eyed male wore a military medal pinned to his black tuxedo.

None of the other portraits really attracted his attention like her family portrait.

Mrs. Sanders gazed at the portrait in fondness, "That was Lady Serenity the III, nicknamed Usagi due to her middle name and Lord Mamoru Darien Chiba. Usagi was brilliant like her father, could have been a ninja medic. However, she had her mother's legendary sweet tooth. Usagi was a Daddy's girl, but still looked up to her mother."

Mrs. Sanders led the way to Serenity's library that functioned as a study. It was the size of a formal dining room with books grouped by subject. Each subject had five to eleven books with different authors and differing opinions.

Kakashi saw the boys playing in a fenced backyard with a garden behind it. Solandre was climbing a slightly inclined rock wall that was attached to a jungle gym with a slide, pole, canopy, and a tire swing.

"What is in her grace's garden?"

"After entering the arbor gate covered in ivy, the path divides to the right and left. It forms a circle, but across from the entrance it goes inwards, where a bench is next to the koi pond. Some of the first flowers to be spotted are sunshine yellow daylilies then indigo balloon flowers. There are three ornamental cotton-candy pink cherry blossom trees that are surrounded by cloud white lilac bushes. In the distance, there are cone shaped spruce and pines, arborvitae and some other evergreens. There are baby blue hydrangea bushes. For ground cover, there are moss roses and lemon thyme (she likes it on BBQ chicken). There are a few pussy willow bushes somewhere. Her grace has purple bearded irises and scarlet gladioluses planted." Mrs. Sanders paused for a deep breath.

"Thank you," Kakashi didn't need to much more yet.

Surreal landscapes were scattered in one hall. A palace overlooking a sea was one. Pressed flowers in black frames with coordinating mattes were never seen before. A never before seen species of columbine flower x-ray had a heart-felt message, "Love is not about counting the years, Love is about making the years count." There were two other x-rayed flowers with quotes, one was inspirational and the other was profound.

"Most of the landscapes that you see are done by the same three artists and there are some parallels, but no one has ever heard of the artists," Mrs. Sanders commented.

Kakashi did notice one artist's garden had part of the palace that was shown in another artist's landscape.

The pair continued down to the other side of the second floor.

"This is what the staff calls the Hall of Opposites," The housekeeper said as she walked on a long black accent rug with grey details. The ceiling was pristine white. "The opposites are across from one another."

A little girl stood cradling a yellow tabby kitten. She wore a red short dress. She looked to be six years old. Her hair had a braid behind each ear. Her smile was full of everything sweet. Her opposite was a little boy her age, wearing a blue jacket. He had a yellow Labrador jumping at his feet. His hair was short, but his smile was mischievous.

Further down, there was a picture of a sunrise over an ocean across from a desert sunset. An old woman in a bonnet sat in a rocking, and wearing a black mourning gown. Her opposite was a white gowned girl with her hair free, swinging under a sturdy tree. The next pair of opposites was of the same tree, but one during the winter solstice with snow making the branches heavy while the opposite was during the summer solstice with the tree green. Sadly, another opposing pair was a couple embracing under a starry moonlit sky and a daytime battle.

"The girl is Lucille, nicknamed Lucy. Across from her is her twin, Lucien or Luc," Mrs. Sanders continued like it was nothing. "Most of the rooms down here are guest rooms."

"How are the rooms named?"

"Mostly by the room's main color scheme or theme. For instance, the Cherry Blossom Room has a silk floral arrangement of cherry blossoms with a few paintings and the comforter has cherry blossoms. The same goes for the Forest Room, but the Maroon Room has a maroon comforter and pillowcases with lampshades that have gold swirls on top of maroon. Her grace is careful not to overdo it, so she wanted cream sheets and golden bronze lamp bases," Mrs. Sanders explained. "One room might have a closet, but another might have a dresser or tallboy. The lamp bases differ as well."

Mrs. Sanders chocolate skin hid how dark the bags under her eyes were. Her ebony hair had white streaks. Both of these put her in her early fifties. She wore a cotton apron (that had a few smudges of oil or grease) over a marigold blouse and black slacks.

They continued down the Hall of Opposites to a plain, unadorned staircase with a wooden handrail attached to the wall. Their destination was the attic where the roof was slanted and a several skylights let in natural light.

This floor was for the help (servants). Mrs. Sanders had a room at the south end, surrounded by the female servants' quarters. Landsdowne was across from her at the north end, with the male servants to the west and east.

Hailey, a maid let Kakashi in to see her room. "I pressed some violets to put in a matted frame like mistress has done. I bought Ms. Evans' Violet Fields painting at the flea market and the lavender comforter at a consignment shop. Mrs. Sanders gave me the pot of silk violets for my excellent service. Her grace gifted the African violets three years ago." Hailey's matte was lavender, but her curtains were violet.

"Her grace has also gifted mini-roses to Natasha and orchids to Carmen as presents. A cactus went to Connor, Jamie is nursing a few living stones while Jake was given succulents," Mrs. Sanders added.

Hailey gave a girlish giggle, "He drowned the things, not reading the directions. His only required water once a month and no direct sunlight."

"The cichlid aquarium needs to be cleared of algae with some new water," the housekeeper handed Hailey her next assignment.

Hailey nodded then left without complaint.

The pair went down the central decorative staircase to reach the ground level.

Just as Kakashi's feet were flat on the ground level, Baby Henry woke up wailing from a wet diaper. His crying stopped when the air hit his bare ass, stunning him. His weenie hurt due to circumcision. He gurgled as a cooling cream took care of the inflammation. The study's door was cracked open.

Kakashi looked in to see Baby Henry holding up a wooden block.

"Cube," Serenity told his inquisitive young mind. She pressed a plush red ball into his other hand, "Sphere."

Baby Henry dropped the block to use both hands to put the ball in his mouth. Luckily, the ball was too big for his mouth. He started to pout when the ball wouldn't fit. Drool slid off the ball. A plastic can filled with rice distracted him with its vivid blue. He giggled excitedly as the rice rattled inside.

"Cylinder," Serenity named the shape not the object. She was keeping the sharp pointed cone and pyramid for a later date. She pushed a box that fit the shapes in its sides towards him. Mocha colored terry cloth bear was to his left with a jungle gym to his right.

Mrs. Sanders saw Kakashi's eyes water at the tenderness her grace gave to her youngest godson. "Her grace was always meant for motherhood," She whispered over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kakashi questioned how Serenity could have been pregnant during the second attack when her husband was killed two years before.

"Who is Solandre's father since Lord Mamoru was dead for two years?"

"Her grace used Lord Mamoru's frozen sperm for in vitro fertilization."

Baby Henry fell over onto his back, kicking his legs in the air. He caused Serenity to laugh then blew on his stomach, getting him to scream in joy.

Serenity moved Henry to below the baby jungle gym on a thin mat so he could kick and grab at the dangling objects.

Kakashi's opinion on Lady Serenity Aurora Moon-Cosmos aka Duchess of Celestial City was evolving. He already thought of her as a capable diplomat and savvy politician, but now saw her as a mother figure his two students needed in their lives.

"Come on in, Hakate-san." Serenity stood, "Patty is about to bring the boys in for their reading lesson while she eats. What can you tell me about my godsons, academically?"

"Sasuke is a quick study, but has trouble with teamwork," Kakashi in kakhis began. "Naruto avoids his lessons like the plague, but sees the bigger pictures." He heard Patty leading the boys to the study.

"Mistress," Patty greeted as she entered with the boys in tow.

"Thank you, Patricia," that was a polite dismissal. "Sasuke please sit on my left," Serenity put an audio cd of Game of Thrones in a cd player so he could listen to it. "Naruto, you are on my right," She handed him a dusty riddle/ joke book by Mr. T. Serenity let the boys get immersed into the books, before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, can you tell me some of the jokes in there?" Serenity had a reason. She knew those jokes by heart so she could tell when one was told incorrectly. She saw the problem immediately, "you are mispronouncing vowels and certain consonants. It is called dyslexia. That is the true reason you avoided your lessons in the past. Your governess will help you so you too can enjoy reading like Sasuke and Kakashi. There are worlds beyond this one in books," Serenity was not trying to embarrass the blonde lad, but help him reach his full potential.

Kakashi intentionally overheard. He was shocked that no one had ever realized the reason he avoided lessons. His mouth was gaping with his pupils contracted.

Serenity gently pointed out the difference between a b and a d, teaching him a trick with his hands.

The governess with a tight bun at the back of her skull went to prepare the next lesson 45 minutes later as the lunch gong sounded.

Baby Henry's nursemaid, Grace came in to feed him his cereal soaked milk. He wasn't given any of the cereal, but the milk filled him up more than without being soaked.

Serenity herded the boys to the informal dining room for the mid-day meal of Tomato soup with ham and grilled cheese sandwiches.


	5. Chapter 5

The day for Sasuke's eye surgery was here before he knew it. He was eager to visually see his aunt's mansion; he could follow certain smells to get to around. He wanted to see her extensive garden with spring weeks away.

Sasuke had Naruto describe somethings so his imagination filled in the blanks.

Naruto came to the four story hospital as support. Kakashi went as well to insure Sasuke wasn't harmed. Baby Henry was in attendance due to a pediatrician appointment. Serenity as his legal guardian was required.

Serenity held Sasuke's hand as the anesthesiologist put him under, "It'll be over before you know it. You'll be able to see once again, brave one." Serenity said to relieve Sasuke's unstated fears.

His eyelids grew heavy as the sedative kicked in. He was wheeled on a gurney into the operating room. Sasuke's body was covered with a sterile sheet. The operation could take as many as three hours.

Serenity held Henry as she went one floor down to the pediatrician. "Dr. Cooper, this is Heinrick 'Henry' Martin, my youngest godson. I want you to be my children's doctor."

Dr. Daniel Cooper was a stern man with a gentle hand when dealing with children. His blue eyes were expressive. "I'd be honored. I'll go ahead and schedule all their appointments one after another with the youngest first."

"My two oldest will only need an annual physical exam and emergency appointments. I'll bring them down within three hours for their first physicals."

Dr. Cooper looked at Henry's eyes to make sure he could track an object. He used a tool to peer into Henry's ear canal. Dr. Cooper wrote down henry's age, weight, height, blood type, and allergies. He drew blood to test for anemia and diseases.

Serenity told him that he was eating regularly with cereal soaked in his milk, letting him to be full for longer amounts of time along with he was as easily distracted as other infants.

"All I suggest is some time in indirect sunlight since he is a little too pale for my liking."

Serenity thanked the pediatric doctor as she placed a sleepy baby in a blue and brown spotted carrier. Henry's mouth gaped open as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Serenity covered him with a blue tie dyed fleece blanket. She took the elevator to prevent from jostling Henry.

She saw an anxious Naruto and a seemingly bored Kakashi, leaning against a wall. In actuality, Kakashis's twinkling eyes showed amusement at Naruto's behavior.

"Naruto, it is time to have a snack," She pulled out a 10 ounce aluminum bag of Chili Cheese Fritos from Henry's diaper bag along with an 8 ounce grape juice. She had time until Henry woke up from his nap, hungry. She wanted to see if Henry would eat organic strawberry and banana baby food.

Naruto looked down uncertain.

Henry stretched 20 minutes later, signaling that naptime was over. He wiggled like he was uncomfortable. He was quickly changed after his change in weight pointed to a dirty diaper. His brows furrowed as a new need surfaced. His breathing changed, warning all his was about to cry out.

Serenity opened the baby food container. A tiny spoon scooped up the pink mush then dived into the open orifice of the black haired infant.

A puzzled look crossed Henry's chubby face. His lower jaw worked then his eyes widened. Henry's need eased after 6 bites, but he still needed his milk. He gurgled until Serenity rubbed his back in small circles, causing Henry to burp three times.

The doors from the operating room swung open, revealing Sasuke followed by the surgeon. Sasuke wasn't showing any signs of the anesthesia impairing him. His once pitch black sunglass lenses were lighter. He wore a red shirt under a black vest and dark blue- blue jeans.

"Your grace," the surgeon addressed the Duchess of Celestial City. "It is recommended that he wear those until his brain adjusts to the returned sensory organs. Otherwise, the surgery went without a hitch." He wore lime green scrubs.

"I appreciate your hard work, Dr. Watson." Serenity shook the surgeon's hand.

Naruto was peering closing into Sasuke's cloned eyes, trying to see if they were different then the originals.

"Dweeb," Sasuke teased Naruto. He rubbed his fist in Naruto's blonde hair. Sasuke looked at his aunt, who let the friends embrace.

Serenity was going to let the pediatrician see Naruto first so Sasuke had a small chance to recuperate. "Come on, you two. We have at least one other visit to make before heading home."

The group went back into the elevator down to see Dr. Cooper. Ichago Mantobo, the nurse held a wooden clipboard with a new file waiting to be filled with data.

"Boys, please introduce yourselves," Serenity urged. She pushed Naruto up first.

"Hi, I am Naruto," he exclaimed, doing his signature move.

The nurse took his height, weight, age, temperature, pulse rate, and blood pressure before checking his reflexes and eyesight. Naruto had x-rays done to show healed old broken bones and fractures. The nurse drew his blood into three vials for testing. She kindly asked Naruto about any past illnesses and eating habits.

"Anything with ramen is a best bet," Naruto was willing to go on and on about his love of the high sodium noodle.

Dr. Cooper frowned in dismay. "Your grace, I understand that ramen is his current favorite food, but his cholesterol will kill him before he reaches 60. It will take a while to reverse the damage," Dr. Daniel Cooper informed Serenity as the head of house and guardian. He deemed the leg healed to his satisfaction so he used a saw to cut off the cast.

Next, Sasuke faced the same as Naruto. His love of tomatoes was noted along with the acidity's damage to his teeth's protective enamel. A dentist's visit was suggested.

Serenity called the dentist's office across the street to see if both boys could be squeezed in that day. Dr. Joan Carlisle had half an hour free before she went to her last break.

The group rushed across the four lane street for Naruto & Sasuke's first teeth cleaning.

Dr. Joan Carlisle suggested a plaque fighting toothpaste for Naruto and a sensitivity toothpaste for Sasuke. By way of magic, Sasuke's enamel was repaired. Dr. Carlisle even had time to fix Kakashi's chipped molar.

The group headed home, where Sasuke explored the mansion- seeing all the details while Naruto ran around outside- playing tag with Solandre.

Henry sat in Grace's lap so he could get some rays from the sun. He played with a musical toy that had five creatures on it. He was told by Grace the creatures' names.

Serenity talked to Mrs. Sanders about a new menu plan to start healthy eating habits for the oldest two.


	6. Chapter 6

Menu:

Breakfast

Oatmeal with apple slices

Cereal with orange slices

Blueberry muffin with cantaloupe

English muffin with red grapes

Bagel with strawberries

First Snack

Multigrain fruit bar with dried cranberries

Granola bar with dried pineapple

Yogurt parfait

Lunch

Ham and grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup

Personal pizza with mixed vegetables

Soft shell taco with sour cream and potato oles

Macaroni with cut-up sausage

Chicken Florentine with spinach

Mongolian beef with steamed rice

BLT and carrots with ranch dressing

Second Snack

Celery with peanut butter and raisins

Whole grain crackers with cheese and green grapes

Yogurt with granola and clementine

Dinner

Fajitas with peas

Spaghetti with sausage and garlic sticks

Goulash with garlic bread

Lasagna with garlic knots

Chicken fettuccini with mushrooms

Lemon pepper salmon fillets with glazed carrots

Lemon thyme and BBQ chicken with potato salad and baked beans

Cream of mushroom soup over pork chop with jasmine rice

Chicken Lo/ Chow Mein with fried rice

Drinks: 100% Juices like apple, orange, and grape. Milk: Chocolate, whole and hot cocoa. Strawberry PediaSure, VitaWater, fruit smoothies and flavored water were included.

Approved desserts: oatmeal chocolate cookies, apple crisp, frozen yogurt, fruit salad, angel food cake, lemon bars, and dark chocolate covered raspberry cream.


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity called Sasuke into her office/ study. "Brave one, I need you to talk about Kohana's offenses against you and how you'd like them to be handled."

Sasuke was slow to recall his early childhood in his home village. "The Council let the Root Program exist and me go on missions when my mind was not on the task (I was distracted with revenge for my fallen clan). The Root Program used inhumane experiments and blackmailed the Council into getting way with their plans." He was recorded, but Serenity still wrote down endangerment. "The whole Council needs to be replaced. The Root Program should be shut down and dismantled."

"Thank you, Sasuke. Please send Naruto into me," Lady Serenity requested then kissed his cheek. She stopped the voice recorder. She sat on a chaise by the front bay window.

Sasuke looked all over for his friend until in exasperation he turned his head up towards the sky. He groaned when he saw Naruto 2/3 up the ancient giant oak tree. "Damn it, Dweeb! I've been trying to find you for 45 minutes," Sasuke shouted up at Naruto.

Naruto grinned at his old teammate before climbing down like a monkey. "Why?"

"Aunt Serenity requests your presence in her study." Sasuke tried to sound like an adult instead of saying, "Auntie wants to see you."

"Whatever for?" Naruto frowned as thoughts of being abandoned by his godmother ran through his troubled mind. He didn't want to return to Kohana, where he was mistreated and called Demon by the villagers. He liked having someone looking out for his best interests.

"Nothing too bad," Sasuke was not concerned.

Naruto hung his head, but perked up, playing it cool. He was trying to act like nothing bothered him, but his eyes told another story. Naruto went directly to his godmother's study, to see her playing with Henry on the wood floor's rug.

Serenity had been playing with Henry's extremities, teaching him the names. She looked up with a smile. "Come here, little one," Serenity beckoned him to her side. She waited until Naruto was sitting on the floor to hug him in reassurance. "You are not going anywhere. You are here to stay, Naruto."

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes widen at her ability to see his fear. "How'd you know?" He whispered. His body was not as rigid now that he knew she meant to keep him.

"Empathy is one of my gifts that most people learn as young children. Anyone with your past has a reason to fear rejection, little one," Serenity replied with a kiss to his forehead. "I need you to tell me about how Kohana's offenses against you and how you want it handled."

Naruto shrugged it off like it was of no consequence.

"Naruto, now is not the time to bury the past. They will likely repeat their misdeeds if put in a similar situation and they are not learning from it," Serenity advised her reluctant godson.

His voice became distant as the brutal memories surfaced like cuts to his fresh. "Orphanages would kick me out, forcing me to sleep with shelter and forage for scraps of food. I've been forced to wear the same clothes dozens of times due to the shop owners refusing me service. The same goes for restaurant owners." He started to choke-up and his eyes watered.

Serenity in a blue and smoky grey striped long sleeved shirt under a smoky grey cardigan hugged Naruto closer, "Anything else?"

Naruto nodded, solemnly. "The adults made sure I had no one to play with. Mobs of adults would physically and verbally attack me." He rubbed his nose on his shirt's sleeve. "The Council needs to be replaced for allowing any of this to happen. Fines should be given to the shop and restaurant owners along with the orphanages. However, the orphanages also need new caretakers. The responsible adults should be put in jail."

Serenity wrote down endangerment, neglect, abandonment, physical and verbal abuse along with fraud. Fraud since the orphanages were given access to Naruto's inheritance under the pretense he was under their care. She intended to see the restoration of Naruto's misused inheritance. "Don't let their actions stop you from being all you can be," Serenity's advice to her charge.

Naruto stayed as Sasuke was brought in so Serenity could tell them what she had planned. "I'll be gone for no more than a week. Please mind your governess."


	8. Chapter 8

All four boys saw Serenity off the next morning with the staff in the background. She left in a smoky grey jacket over a soft pink blouse with a matching smoky grey skirt. Rodney and David were in full livery outfits.

Kakashi was stuck on going with her or staying with his two students. He chose to go with Serenity.

They departed the Cosmic Estate in her elegant carriage to stun the opposition. Small flags blew in the window at the top four corners. The sun bounced off the Cosmic Crest.

"We will be staying at the Fire Lord's (Daimyo) estate tonight then he will join us to Kohana to make sure retribution and restoration take place," Serenity warned. Her nails were the same soft pink as her blouse. She greeted people in each town and village they went through.

Kakashi noticed the crowds were bigger then they rolled in than when the Fire Lord visited. He decided she was more popular, probably because she frequented their restaurants and went through them versus going around the towns like the Fire Lord did.

Half-way to the Fire Lord's estate, they stopped for lunch at a local Italian restaurant. They were promptly served garlic knots as an appetizer. They both ordered triple layered lasagna that used ricotta cheese as an ingredient. The meat sauce didn't have large chunks of hamburger. A fine red wine was poured twice. Dessert was lemon Italian sorbet.

"The Fire Lord's chef usually serves fried rice with chicken Chow/ Lo Mein and odangos when I visit," Serenity said to kill the silence.

"Does the Fire Lord usually follow your lead?"

"He does unless he can come up with a better solution. He knows my judgment in rational, justifiable, and favored. Lord Matoki's verdict once freed a serial rapist to rape again. The rapist's next victim was a Celestial City council member's young daughter."

Kakashi had yet to put his mask back on so both eyes were visible. "I guess he lost public favor, then."

Serenity's expression was hard to read. "I was given the case since she was a Celestial. Charles Murdock was proven guilty beyond reasonable doubt then chemically castrated and imprisoned. We concealed his crime's nature from his fellow inmates. When the inmates somehow found out, they physically castrated him before slowly beating him to death."

Kakashi was stunned at the violence the inmates inflected on the rapist.

Serenity hastened to explain the violence, "Most have a wife, girlfriend, or daughter waiting for them outside. They cannot protect them while in jail, but they think they can prevent one from ever seeing the end of their imprisonment. Inmates look down upon rapists and pedophiles even they themselves are thieves or extortionists. We believe that Murdock bragged, hoping they would show him respect."

Kakashi wiped at his mouth with a bleached white cloth napkin. He decided to change the subject until the check arrived. "The Fire Lord's granddaughter, Naho shows no promise in politics. However, the son would rather paint than follow in his father's shoes."

"Gento shows great promise as an artist and little ambition to be a politician. The Fire Lord is clueless on how to proceed. I have a feeling that he will ask for my opinion on the matter, soon."

Serenity stood up to leave after Kakashi pushed his plate away. She didn't wait for the check, just placed a total of $28 on the table.

"What if you are under paying?"

"Most meals here are $11 except the shrimp and steak meals. I frequent this place once a month and they don't price gauge me."

The Italian owner came out personally to thank Lady Cosmos for her patroness and receive her gratitude for excellent customer service. The man was barely over five feet tall. His brownish green eyes sized up Kakashi Hakate.

"Please come again, your grace." The man gave a cheeky smile.

"Always do," were Serenity's parting words.

Kakashi assisted his traveling companion into her carriage before jumping in after her.

The carriage bounced as extra weight was added. The grey cushions were tied to keep them in place.

Angry grey clouds rolled overhead, preparing to release a downfall of heavy snow. The temperature dropped down five degrees per hour.

It had been dark for an hour when they reach the Fire Lord's estate. It was 18 degrees Fahrenheit outside.

Footmen in purple and red livery let David and Rodney go inside to warm-up in the always warm kitchen where hot cocoa and Cheesy broccoli soup waited. The strangely dressed footmen took down Serenity's luggage from being tied to the back.

A jolly man with jowls held Serenity's hand as she descended the carriage. His eyes looked over his female guest to make sure her journey didn't harm her. "It is always a pleasure to see you, Lady Cosmos."

A younger man with paint on his clothes ran out, fully embracing Serenity. He kissed her cheeks with obvious affection. "Darling, you look fabulous!" he was either homosexual or still figuring it out.

"Gento," the Fire Lord scolded his son for forgetting social convention.

"Phish- posh." Gento's hair was green. He waved off the scolding. He adored Serenity, who was the one who showed him all sorts of painting techniques. He didn't feel pressured by Serenity to follow in his father's shoes. "Come see my latest creation." Gento used the hand he held to lead Serenity to his studio.

The studio was in the back with southern exposure. A rack was in one corner filled 2/3 with completed works of art. Those artworks ranged from oil to water to acrylic with different methods used. Another corner had white canvases ranging from 10x12 to 14x 16 then 20x 24 with one 28x 32. Several paints brushes soaked in watered down paint thinner. All of the brush handles were the same color, burgundy like Gento's eyes. They were high-end quality and a gift from Serenity on his birthday two years ago. The studio's windows didn't have any coverings like drapes, blinds or curtains. The flooring was washable tile.

Gento gestured to an oil painting sitting on a paint splattered easel. The painting was on canvas with a wood frame. He had put his heart into it, since the subject was dear to his heart. He had been sketching the subject when seen.

The background was a mixture of midnight blue and indigo with touches of black. A single flake of silver surrounded by white represented the stars. The subject was dressed like a Japanese queen/ goddess, seated. A staff was held upright with a lethal sword across her lap. The ground was littered with quartz crystals. The subject's smile radiated kindness to allies and silver eyes shone from an inner wisdom.

Serenity tilted her head sideways to see the painting from different angles. She hummed as she looked at it. "The portrait is lifelike, but the crystals take away from the stars' ambiance. The dress' fall is realistic, but missing texture. Your style shows promise, Gento."

Kakashi had followed the pair. "You are on your way to being a master," his praise wasn't as readily accepted as Serenity's.

Gento scoffed at the ninja's words, doubting he knew what it took to be a master. He turned his nose up like a brat.

"Gento, apologize at once!" Serenity demanded. She didn't approve of his rude behavior to her companion.

In guilt and maybe embarrassment, Gento hung his head. He mumbled a half-felt apology. He wrung his hands as he looked back at Serenity with her arms crossed. Gento's burgundy eyes lowered in shame. "I apologize for being rude."

Serenity nodded, accepting the second apology.

Gento escorted his father's guests back to the parlor while he went back to mediating over a new subject to paint.

The Fire Lord was waiting with his day-dreaming wife. He coughed twice to get his wife's attention, but she was staring off into the unknown. He had to shake her to get her attention.

"Lila, please show Mr. Hakate around while I talk privately with Lady Cosmos," he loved his wife, but she was absent-minded, showing signs of dementia.

"Follow me, sir." Lady Lila's full out ceremonial robes were unexceptionally wrinkled. She thought that today was a day for her expensive ceremony robes. "You don't need to wear that silly scarf. I am not likely to kiss you unless of course you are too irresistible."

Kakashi face-palmed at Lady Lila's behavior. She acted more like a teenager than a woman in her late 70's. She held his arm like a girl keeping a hold of her crush. Lady Lila giggled at everything he said, which was not much. She gave him a lousy tour of the mansion on the hill.


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Matoki sighed, weary of all. His eyelids dropped. He was no longer aging gracefully. His Asian coloring showed discoloration with his veins highly visible on his hands.

"You are worn out, aren't you Matoki?" Serenity stated. Her appearance was the opposite of his even though she was way older.

"It has gotten worse since Gento refused to be Fire Lord." His back was straight, but his joints were stiff from arthritis and groaned or creaked with flexing and movement. "My mind is not as sharp as it once was. The smallest details have ways of escaping me. Lila cannot remember to shut the balcony doors, letting her hellish feline escape so I have to send young ninja's out to fetch it. The trip to Kohana will be my last trip outside this place. It is past time for my retirement."

"I guess you want me to select your successor."

"No need, I want you to succeed me if you are willing. The public holds you in high regard. You, as a duchess, already know political and social protocols. You can change the title from Fire Lord to Archduchess. You can make Celestial City the capital. Your BINGO name is associated with fire," he so far had a convincing argument.

"Whoa!" Serenity didn't see that coming, but she did see Fate's hand at play. "my BINGO name came from my silver aura that shows when I am beyond angry."

"Doesn't really matter," Lord Matoki smelled like Icy Hot.

"You do know this way of life will change dramatically once my reign begins," Serenity knew she wouldn't let the endless fighting continue.

"After you became Duchess of Celestial City, that city changed for the better. It is time for an evolution. You'll become Archduchess in five years unless I die before I reach 90. I'll have you sign the necessary paperwork after dinner."

The Fire Lord's granddaughter, Naho was an orphan due to her parents being run off the road. Little Naho showed a natural talent in dance and music. Naho was confused at her grandmother's odd behavior. Naho came in to see her grandfather.

"I do need a favor, though." Lord Matoki gazed fondly at Naho.

"What is it, old friend?"

"I cannot give Naho the time or energy she needs to reach her potential. She needs a mother figure and Lila is not fit for the job or even in this realm most of the time. Please take Naho under your wing, teach her to soar, and love her like your own," Lord Matoki practically begged.

"She'll grow up surrounded by boys. I currently live with my son and three of my godsons," Serenity warned the 85 year old man, leaning on a cane.

Matoki chuckled in amusement. "Just mean she'll have four protectors, watching her back. They'll probably scare away her potential suitors."

An extra loud gong was heard calling all to dinner.

Kakashi and Lady Lila returned to escort their respective partners into dinner.

The table was reduced to sit 6 comfortably. Lord Matoki and Lady Lila sat across from each other at the head of the table. Serenity and Kakasi sat on both sides of the Fire Lord with Naho next to Serenity. Gento was seated next to Kakashi.

Lady Lila rambled on about dogs being in the daisies again, causing Naho to beg for a puppy. The garden never had daisies.

It was as Serenity said; dinner was Chicken Chow/ Lo Mein with rice and odangos. An herbal tea was served.


	10. Chapter 10

Serenity and Lord Matoki took the same carriage to Kohana with Naho. She planned on teleporting him home after the Council's dramatics that would ensue.

Kakashi and Matoki's guards rode three different colored horses. Kakashi's was black, but there was a white Arabian stallion, a grey palfrey and chestnut mare ridden by the guards.

Matoki fell asleep within minutes of the journey's beginning. His breathing was regular, but his heartbeat was what worried Serenity.

Serenity frowned as she heard the heart weakly pump blood back and forth. She was concerned that Matoki's heart would give out if he was overexerted. She knew then that Matoki would not live to be 90 years old due to his career and sodium-rich diet. She let the old man rest instead of voicing her concerns. She turned her maternal eye to Naho.

The poor girl had no memory of her parents. She would likely call Serenity mama after familiarity was established. Little Naho was dressed in Rhine-stoned black jeans with a grey long sleeve shirt under a grey woven sweater. Her ears were pierced with silver studs. Her dainty feet were clad in black snow boots. Grey ribbons, tied into bows kept her hair styled.

The Fire Lord's granddaughter was occupied with a lengthy fairy tale, 12 Dancing Princesses.

"Is gramps going to be okay, ma'am?" Naho startled the Cosmic goddess with her sudden question.

"The truth is not pretty," Serenity commented.

Naho's chin was jutted out strongly, but her lower lip defiantly trembled.

"His age caused him to quickly wear out. His heart will give out before he reaches 90. He has trouble remembering the little details."

"What will happen to me?" Naho didn't want to lose her remaining family.

"You grandfather has requested that you come live with me at the Cosmic Estate, where dancing masters will instruct you on every dance imaginable. That is why you are coming with us to Kohana so you can return with me."

Naho's eyes brightened at the prospects. "What kind of dances?"

Serenity pulled Naho close. "There is the waltz, ballet, free style, tango, mamba, and ribbon dances. We will even go see Swan Lake, Nutcracker, and other ballets." Serenity wore a thermal shirt under her navy blue sweater that had silver threads across the shoulders. Her coat's hood had grey fox fur lining. "I heard that you had a crush on my nephew."

"He is not my type," Naho nonchalantly commented.

Serenity chuckled, charmed. "As you mature, your type and expectations will change. I bet as a teenager, you'll seek out bad boys. However, as an adult ready to settle down, you'll want a dependable man."

Naho's eyes filled with awe as she came to see Serenity as a role model. She vowed to be as confident and graceful as the duchess.

Serenity gazed out at the snow covered ground. Tree branches were heavy with snow. The scene was black and white like old photos. Snow did hamper their speed to Kohana.

"What's the Cosmic Estate like?"

"There is a library, music room, art room, ballroom, and school room. You will get your own room. It has an extensive garden behind a child friendly playground. I don't want to ruin the awe that most feel when they first see the Cosmic Estate."

Naho's excitement was close to bubbling over. Her large brown eyes were wide with anticipation. "Who lives with you?"

"My, you are full of questions," Serenity said with a small smile in a jovial manner. "My nephews/ godsons, Sasuke and Henry along with Naruto. You probably don't remember my 4 year old son- Solandre."

"How old is Henry?" She was eager for a playmate her own age.

"Henry is a baby, Naho." Serenity had to crush her hopes in that area.

Naho pouted.

"You will have plenty of playmates, anyways. Your governess will take you all to the park two to three times a week during warmer weather. The dancing school will have you attend classes with children your age."

After lunch, boredom developed and caused Naho to dowse off.

Lord Matoki roused from his slumber. His mouth stretched open in a yawn.

Serenity didn't wait to broach the fatal subject of his heart. "Matoki, you will not make it to 90. We need to start the transition from your reign to mine."

"Lady Cosmos, what makes you say that?"

"Your heart will be the death of you. Your already aged heart has been weakened further by your stressful career and diet. Any overexertion will cause your heart to fail. It will not be able to handle the electric shock generally used to resuscitate the heart. You are past the age for a heart transplant." Serenity was taking the matter seriously.

Matoki's fear was overwhelming him. "The paperwork has already been filed."

Serenity took out her copy that linked to the original and second copy, tapping it with a fingernail. The timetable on all three changed by magic.

"I'll retire at the ranch style home by the mountains, instead of the mansion," Lord Matoki stated out-loud. "Don't want to overexert myself on the stairs."

Kohana's city gates came into view.

A ninja disappeared to tell the Hokage that the Duchess of Celestial City had arrived with the Fire Lord.

The large defensive wooden gates swung open, permitting entrance to the high-ranking officials. The Hokage stood in front of the Council to welcome the important visitors. All bowed deeply when Fire Lord Matoki stood before them in his formal ceremony garb and headdress.

By use of magic, Serenity transformed her winter travel clothes into a multi-layered kimono. It had hand sown magenta flowers with white centers on pink cloth. The stomach band was magenta as well. Her ornamental headdress was rose gold with magenta rubies placed into a floral design. The ruby flower's centers were flawless diamonds.

An awed hush fell over the crowd.

"Her grace, Duchess of Celestial City- Lady Serenity Regina Moon-Cosmos," David announced with his chest puffed up in pride.

The crowd bowed, but not as deeply.

The Hokage knew the boys' godmother was a duchess from Kakashi's letter, but she didn't connect the dots. Tsunade saw a challenge in getting her to raise the boys in Kohana as the Council demanded.

Lord Matoki took Tsunade aside, "I formally and officially request that Kakashi Hakate be posted as Lady Cosmos' bodyguard until his services are no longer required." The request was really a command in hiding.

Tsunade's gaze sharpened, "Why do you need one of Kohana's best?"

A shrewd glance was thrown her way. "The answer will be evident after the Council meeting."

The Fire Lord, Lady Cosmos, and Hokage led the way into the Council chamber.

"Lady Cosmos has brought to my attention grievances against Kohana. For starters, mistreatment of a child such as abandonment, abuse on many levels, denial of services, and neglect along with inappropriate usage of that child's inheritance. I have also heard from other sources about this council taking bribes and being black mailed. The Root Program's methods are not condoned." His glare snapped to any individual thinking of arguing. "As governing lord, I hereby disband this council until new members are voted for (any taking bribes and such lose are terminated), shut down the Root Program, order new approved caretakers for all orphanages, restoration of Naruto Umuzaki's inheritance and $3000 fines of unjustifiable denial of services to young Umuzaki."

Some of the Council gaped in shock, the upset few rose, but several spoke in outrage.

"What proof do you have of these crimes?'

"That kid is a monster!"

"Who is the claimant?"

"You cannot do this!"

A killing intent leaked from Lord Matoki at his authority being questioned. "Smote it be!"

Serenity played Naruto's voice recording as the demanded proof.

Nakago, a clan head, didn't truly understand Serenity's part in this scheme. "Why do you protect that monster?" he snarled in contempt.

"As his godmother, his welfare is my concern. In attempt to keep Sasuke and Naruto under your thumb, you hid their status as orphans so I was denied custody." Serenity leaned against a wall, not really worried about her safety.

"As Lady Cosmos is my successor, her word is law," proclaimed the Fire Lord.

The few that were just upset before were now outraged. They voiced their opinions and complaints.

"She is not qualified."

"She is not fit to govern."

Lord Matoki sliced his hand in the air. "Silence!" his breathing was harsh. His bellow bounced off the sound-proof walls. "It will be as I decree. My reasons are sounds and are not to be questioned."

Tsunade wisely bowed her head to his decree, accepting it. Tsunade saw Serenity as rational, politically aware, powerful, agile, and strangely wise beyond her years. Tsunade truly believed that Serenity could become Empress and no one could stop her. Tsunade knew Serenity had the public's favor.

The old Council disbanded, grumbling with looks of hatred and vows of revenge.

The council chamber was swept thoroughly for wire taps and spy bugs before being securely sealed with seals, locks and chains.

The council member paid by Danzo approached the despicable head of the Root Program to report. They paled as Danzo's face reddened.

"The penalty is imprisonment if the Fire Lord catches you."

A dark chuckle erupted like putrid acid. "He is no old and feeble; he won't be able to stop me." His face was dark as his evil intent sub fused it.

"He might be, but her grace is not. She shall ensure that his orders are carried out. It is in her best interest to do so since Lady Cosmos has been declared the Fire Lord's successor."

Nightshade and hemlock grew in a vertical wall garden. A floating shelf housed several vials filled with poisons and paraplegic liquids. Cobra, rattlesnake, and viper venoms along with scorpion venom had containers.

The bribed ex-councilor gulped when Danzo emitted a growl. "I'll make her regret ever being born." Danzo ordered everything packed and shipped to a new undisclosed location. He was already mentally preparing his revenge on the duchess.

Danzo's spy cowardly stepped back.

Meanwhile, the Hokage had no qualm assigning Kakashi as protection detail to the Archduchess. Serenity was already taking over aspects of the Fire Lord's role.

"Kakashi, her grace's safety is paramount. I foresee the Elemental Territories vanishing if our ways don't change and her grace shall ensure that change comes about. Protect her and her son, who will continue her legacy."

Kakashi nodded without a word.

"You are now her subject. Kohana no longer has say over your actions."

Lord Matoki was teleported home after visiting Kohana and passing on the word of Serenity's succession as Feudal lord.


	11. Chapter 11

The group took a different route home. They stopped at a Mexican restaurant that served steak fajitas with potato oles and cinnamon churros.

Naho enjoyed the cuisine. She had a coloring book to occupy her on the way to the Cosmic Estate.

The staff came out in full force to greet their mistress.

Patty falsely groaned, but her smile belied the fact. She was glad for a female student.

"Naho, this is Patricia, your governess. It is in your best interest, you follow her instructions. Grace is holding Baby Henry."

Naho curtsied as she was taught.

Patty dodged the three boys as they ran out to tell their news. "They have too much energy to successfully mediate."

"We mastered the headlock…"

"And the sleeper hold."

Solandre hugged his mother's left leg. "Who is she?" whispered the little boy.

Serenity picked up her son up to affectionately bus his cherubic nose. "Andre, this is Naho- the Fire Lord's granddaughter. She'll be staying with us from now on."

Sasuke and Naruto peppered both Kakashi and Serenity with questions regarding Kohana and how its persecution went.

"Did the old hag miss me?"

Serenity's hands were on her hips in a disproving manner. "Naruto, that is no way to respect your elders or superiors," she scolded.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head & grinned. "I don't mean nothing by it."

Patty strode forward in long steps to grip his ear, "There is nothing cool about incorrect grammar. Double negatives, really?"

Baby Henry gurgled with his arms outstretched towards Serenity.

Serenity placed the infant on her right hip to also bus his chubby cheek. Her left hand held Solandre' right hand as they entered the mansion.

Landsdowne waited for all at the base of the staircase. "You grace," he acknowledged. "The Emperor's officials sent their calling cards."

"There will be more callers than usual from now on. The Fire Lord has chosen me to take his place with a new title as Archduchess due to his retirement. Many will resent me being chosen over them or my new regulations will raise problems so security measures need to be tightened."

Landsdowne nodded, "I'll fetch the guards." He turned on the ball of his foot without lifting his foot. His movements were precise.

Barely 10 minutes passed before Landsdowne showed the men in livery into Serenity's study. He shut the door behind the two guards, who stood at attention.

"My political standing has reached a new level, as Archduchess. This means the feraks and fanatics will come out in spades. They might try to kill me or kidnap the children for ransom. There is also the chance that our privacy will be invaded. Security measures need to be reassessed and tightened. Interviews for reliable, trustworthy men start in a few days. Military experience is preferred."

Both men saluted Serenity, "We will pass the word, your grace."

Extra defenses were added to the walls and building. The windows' locks were updated. Chakra enhanced barriers were due to be installed.


	12. Midnight Attack

Midnight Attack

BOOM! CRASH! CRACK!

The mansion was under attack. The assailants had yet to be identified, daring to attack after dusk.

Smoke was detectable, rising to the ceiling. Cries of panic were in the darkened halls. Running footsteps pounded floors.

As Serenity was tying a scarf over her nose and mouth, she heard a small bodied cough. Serenity's alarm was raised. Her eyes watered due to the smoke that entered her bedroom.

Serenity groped the floor to find Solandre passed out. "Oh, golden one," she whispered in sympathy. Serenity pressed his face into her shoulder as she carried her golden-haired son. Her Sailor Cosmos uniform bared much skin.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury's old attack got rid of 30% of the smoke, but more replaced it.

Solandre was wrapped in a fire retardant emergency blanket. His clothes were damp from his fright.

Serenity hurried to aid the other four children under her care. She knew Naho would be cowering in a corner in fear, crying to be saved. She knew Henry was helpless.

A fire was consuming the school room. The boys were doing their best to stop it from spreading. Their hands were singed as the fire ate the blanket that they were using to beat the fire. Their eyes were red and they couldn't help coughing.

"Sasuke get Naho to safety! Naruto, do the same for Patty!" Serenity saw their alarm. She made sure to send the boys to safety while they got to feel useful.

Naho's eyes were wide in fear. She sobbed. As Sasuke picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist like a little sister being carried by her big brother.

Nartuo put Patty over his shoulder and jumped through a window. His ninja skills allowed him to land on his feet.

Serenity heard Henry's frightened wails two doors down. Soot stuck to her forehead.

An overhead beam collapsed with a loud crack, blocking the way.

Miraculously, Kakashi appeared to save the day and baby. He drowned the fiery beam so they could go under it to reach the nursery.

Serenity rushed to the cradle to get Henry while Kakashi located Grace Kelly, unconscious. Serenity placed Henry on her back to keep her hands free to still carry Solandre. She placed a wet baby blanket over Henry, leaving Kakashi to get Grace Kelly out.

CRASH! CRACKLE! CRACK!

Screams from both the assailants and defenders rent through the air.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Serenity used the attack to clear the way to the exit.

Sailor Cosmos left Solandre and Henry in Mrs. Sanders' care before she released her next attack.

"Tsunami Tidal Wave!" Sailor Neptune's attack washed away the fire and soot, saving the mansion.

Serenity as Sailor Cosmos now knew who dared attack her home at midnight, the Atatsuki.

Kakashi was fighting Taka and Hidan.

She turned her powers on the ten assailants. A ball of golden energy formed in her hands, "Uranus…" Serenity raised the ball above her head, "World…" She threw it at the ground, "Shaking!"

The ball tore up the ground and threw several members of the Atatsuki.

Kakashi copied Sasuke's fireball move to light one of the paper weapons on fire. He then used clones to fend off a second attacker.

Serenity drew her arm back like she holding a bow. "Mars…" A fiery bow became visible. "Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars flame arrow was released, lodging in an assailant's chest and heart.

The assailant's eyes went blank as his life was effectively ended then dulled as he fell over, deader than road kill.

There were causalities and losses on Serenity's side, too. The footmen were fighting with rapiers.

The new Cosmic Estate defenses were not fully deployed or set in place, leaving an opening for attack.

"Jupiter…" Serenity began another attack. Storm clouds rushed in, creating a cackling noise. The clouds swirled into the appearance of the Eye of Jupiter. Serenity raised her hand; a bolt struck her index finger. "Thunder Dragon!"

A mighty dragon of lighting roared after it formed. It swallowed another assailant that Serenity pointed at.

The assailant's scream was cut short as his brain circuits were fried and his heart was electrocuted. He died with his mouth open in a silent scream.

Venus' Crescent Beam deflected an oncoming attack from Deidara.

Sailor Cosmos' head snapped around when Naho scream in fear as Obito threatened her safety.

Saturn's Silent Wall surrounded the staff and children. Attacks were reflected at the assailants. Saving the staff and children cost the warrior/ soldier. She was cut on her shoulder and a head gash. Blood dripped into her left eye.

Sailor Cosmos was officially beyond pissed off. Her aura blared out with a furious roar. It was like a silver fire/ mist surrounded her body. The head gash closed without a trace of a scar. The 8 point star on her forehead grew brighter.

Kakashi used Sailor Cosmos' anger as a distraction to lethally take out two other members.

"Cosmic Moon Obliteration!" Rays of the Moon fell upon the last dew assailants like lasers, slicing through flesh, muscle, tendons, ligaments, and bone.

Once dead in pieces, the Moon's light dusted the remains.

Sailor Cosmos breathed heavily, overtaxed and controlling her rage.

A moonbeam lovingly caressed Sailor Cosmos, healing her injuries.

Sailor Cosmos used Pluto's forbidden Time Stop to travel to a supernova where her energy reserves could be replenished.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were used to reassure the children and rebuild their wing.

Naho had frequent reoccurring nightmares, causing her to wet the bed and wake-up screaming or crying.

"I am surrounded by fire, having trouble breathing. That man's face appears in the flames, manically laughing. His hands reach for my neck," Naho sobs as she describes the nightmare.

Solandre had night terrors that had him whimpering in his sleep. His lack of sleep caused bags under his eyes.

The Cosmic Estate grounds were a disaster zone. The flower beds were uprooted with bulbs all over the yard. Dormant plants had broken branches. The metal gate was warped. The garden fence was cut to allow access to the mansion's back. The children's gazebo was in ruins while their playground was trampled.

"Pack up. We are going to the Celestial Palace," Serenity announced when she was not seeing good progress. They were defenseless.

Kakashi's duties switched from spying on the boys' godmother to protecting said godmother, forcing him to spend more time in her presence. During that time, Kakashi saw Serenity handle people trying to charm themselves into her good graces, using gifts and false compliments.

Sir Thomas Rottenbury was one of those fools. He presented the Duchess of Celestial City with dark chocolate covered fudge. He was hoping to win a parcel of land.

"If this is a bribe, I am insulted," Serenity aggressively crossed her arms, intending to be intimidating.

Sir Thomas' swallow was nearly audible to those present. He wiped his damp palms on his pants. "Uh no. It is a gift to thank you for your dedication." Sir Thomas' smile was uneasy as he hastened to explain.

"That's good of you since I'd hate to penalize you for bribery." A devious twinkle entered her eyes, "It is a well-known secret that I dislike bitter things like dark chocolate and green apples/ grapes."

The valuables like the odd paintings and statues were moved into the fire proof vault in the basement. A few of the marble and ivory statues had gold or silver embellishments.

Mrs. Sanders' allergy to seafood kept her at the Cosmic Estate along with the maids.

Celestial City was in a mountain valley that ended on the coast. It spilled out from the valley so when seen from above it looked like 2 C's, back to back. It took 2 hours to cross Celestial City. Celestial Palace stood on a bedrock plateau so it looked over the city to the sea. Very few buildings were three stories high. Winter on the coast was characterized by no snow, but winds from the mountains, cooling the coast. During the summer, mildly warm to hot winds from the sea heated the coast. The part of Celestial City between the mountains in the valley had four distinct seasons. Celestial City dealt mostly with overseas trade and the fishing industry.

It took four hours by carriage to get from the Cosmic Estate to the Celestial Palace at the bottom of the 2 C's. The Cosmic Estate was on the outskirts of Celestial City. A bridge over a river was across the road. The river was swift with dangerous undercurrents.

Anyways, Serenity taught Solandre her father's old defense attack to protect himself. She was going to give him ways to protect himself, using the old Sun King's methods.

Solar Flare could blind any attacker while burning them if they were touching him.

"Andre, this is only meant to be used when one wants to kidnap or kill you so no bullies or wrestling."

Solar Burst could blast a hole from an attacker's chest to back. It was so hot, it could turn Gaara's sand to glass. Solar Wind used radiation to block chakra points so the attacker could only use physical attacks. Supernova could level an entire army, but left the user unconscious afterwards. Hyper-nova was drastically more powerful than supernova, but killed the user.


	14. Noon Attack

Jake and James were the footmen chosen for the journey to Celestial Palace with Jesse being the carriage driver.

Grace Kelly was relieved of her duties until her arm healed so Serenity personally cared for Henry.

Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi ran ahead of the carriage, scouting. It was used as a training lesson.

A peculiar silence forewarned that something was bound to happen. An occasional cricket chirped, but the birds were quiet. The leaves overhead rustled as if somebody was on the branches. The attack began when a kunai whistled through the air, embedding into the carriage's roof.

It was several of Danzo's men, hired or henchmen.

Kakashi was quick to pull a thug out that was reaching for Solandre, calling him a runt.

Solandre pressed himself to his mother's side to get as far from the door as possible. Naho was so terrified that she was close to passing out. Henry's nap went undisturbed by the violence outside.

Sadly, the horses were scared, ready to bolt when given the chance. Jesse was able to halt their movements when blocked, but he gradually moved the carriage out of the forest.

Serenity teleported Naho to Patty at the Celestial Palace. She would have teleported Solandre, but he didn't want to leave her since he felt safer with her.

The bridge was blocked by a 3 foot thick by 5 foot tall by 14 foot wide ice block.

"Mars Fire Bird!" A large fire phoenix cried out once it was called. It circled the carriage once before melting the ice block.

One of the attackers tried to stop the phoenix, but the bird wrapped its long tail around his torso, searing the nerve endings.

Kakashi used Chidori to put his foes on the defensive. Once near the Blanca River, he was able to use Water Dragon.

Serenity decided to fuse his water dragon to her Supreme Thunder Dragon so the water was electrified. The new dragon had two heads that coiled around Danzo's henchmen to deal damage.

Kakashi redirected the two-headed dragon to attack two other men sent by Danzo. He couldn't copy Serenity's attacks since they were not jutsus. Unfortunately, the dragon was countered by an Earth elemental ninja.

The Earth ninja's clay dome absorbed both the water and electricity. He used the soil underneath Kakashi to sink the copy ninja in the soil to his knees.

Sasuke's new move, a sword covered in fire was used to cut down on wood element ninja. The blade cut off the limbs while the fire cauterized the arteries and veins to stop any regeneration. Since Sasuke hadn't fully been trained with a sword, he swung it like an axe. When Sasuke saw his opponent was left-handed, he cut off the left arm at the shoulder. The opponent's right leg at the knee was next to come off. The opponent's balance was already unstable so he toppled over.

Sasuke suffered a rope burn across his chest and both biceps due to a vine the opponent tried to tie him up with.

Sasuke's second opponent attacked from a distance with poison darts. This guy soaked his darts in poisons like ricin and botulism toxin. He could throw them with less accuracy than his wind-tube projectile, which was a hollowed out bamboo stick.

Naruto was slower than Sasuke, but dodged his two opponents, water and air ninjas. He used the air ninja's attacks to avoid the water attacks.

Kakashi tagged Naruto's water opponent, but traded him for a wood elemental. Kakashi's earth ninja was unconscious. He saw the water ninja in a puddle, surrounded in a fine mist. Kakashi's Chidori touched the puddle's edge, electrifying it and the man in it.

Naruto's fire attack encircled the wood ninja, cutting off his oxygen before the air ninja killed the flames. The wood ninja gasped for air, choking until he passed out then his life ended.

Sasuke avoided 98% of the poison darts, but one hit his thigh.

Serenity darted out to Sasuke to tie a tourniquet at his hip to stop the poison from spreading. "You need to burn the poison out before the flesh starts to deteriorate," Serenity said before turning to the poison expert.

An oak leaf formed in her palm. "Jupiter Oak…" A swirling vortex of razor-sharp oak leaves surrounded Serenity, "Revolution!" the vortex headed as a tornado at the man concealed in the tree canopy. The glowing oak leaves sliced through the man's carotid, radial, and femoral arteries, bleeding the man out.

Sasuke leaned against the carriage, mediating and using self-induced fever to burn out the toxins. His body temperature was dangerously high at 103.9 degrees. Fortunately, his fire training conditioned his body for heat.

Only two opponents were left, the Earth, who woke up and the Air element ninja.

For some reason, the remaining two refused to team up, leaving them unprotected.

"Neptune…" The called planet appeared behind Serenity. "Submarine…" Sailor Neptune's talisman, the mirror materialized in Sailor Cosmos' hand. "Reflection!" the mirrored surface was facing the last two opponents then glowed as did their weaknesses.

Serenity smirked, "I'll leave them to you, guys."

The Air ninja's mouth and nose were his weakness since he needed to inhale a lot of air to utilize his jutsu. Dried mud/ goo could cover his airways, making him vulnerable.

The Earth ninja's weakness was metal, due to metal being stronger. He could be defeated with weapons vs. element attacks.

Luckily, Naruto had silly putty left from an old prank while Kakashi cut the other a thousand times. It took two minutes for the air ninja to do down for the count. The Earth ninja went down after six minutes.

Kakashi used wire and kunai to do the most damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Celestial City was wind and solar powered, liberating it from coal and oil. Wind turbines were out in the sea, but the solar power plant faced the sea. The sun's reflections off the waves gave more light than the mountains. On overcast days, the wind turbines provided more energy than the solar plant. The lack of coal usage made Celestial City was smog-free.

As they rode into the more populated area of Celestial City, vendors lined the sidewalks, selling pearls, sea salt, squid, tuna, crab, and lobster. The indoor stores sold imported fabric with exotic designs or rare minerals. Herbert's Greenhouses dealt in temperamental plants. Gemmy's Stones specialized in gemstones and crystals. To export from Celestial City, Roadrunner's services were generally requested.

Cheers rose up as the carriage went through.

Serenity dropped Solandre off at Viscountess Rutherford's for a playdate with Stephen Rutherford. The two boys played sea captain and greedy pirate, complete with outfits.

The two outer gate guards stood at attention as the Duchess of Celestial City's carriage approached. They saluted her when she greeted them.

"Welcome home, your grace," the captain of the guard greeted. He was given two days off each week, but they couldn't be the same two days every week and in a row. This made the guard schedule harder to predict.

Celestial Palace's housekeeper, Mrs. Degrady adored babies. She was quick to take Henry from Serenity. Mrs. Degrady tickled Henry's stomach and cooed to him.

Not knowing this new person, Henry went owl-eyed and burst out crying. He hushed though when presented with a bottle.

Patty led Sasuke and Naruto to their adjoining bedrooms for a restorative nap after she tended to their injuries.

Serenity and Kakashi were left to their own devices. She led him to the back parlor next to the orangery. She stunned Kakashi by ripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi's ribs were bruised and his humorous was fractured. He turned his head to watch her as she looked up from his back, causing their lips to collide.

Serenity felt heat gathering down below. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself suddenly in Kakashi's lap as his hips moved over hers. Serenity trailed her fingers over his ribs, taking away the pain and healing them. Her hand glowed violet when it touched Kakashi's fractured upper arm.

Kakashi's fingers gripped the back of Serenity's skull for leverage. His hips jerked upwards when Serenity restlessly shifted in his lap, causing friction. He switched their positions on the chaise. He put Serenity below him on her back on the chaise. He groaned in return to her moan after he rocked his groin against her core.

When someone was heard approaching the parlor, they were quick to right themselves.

Nettie, a maid opened the door, "Your grace, Cook wants to know dinner plans."

"Send her to me for meal plans."

Kakashi left after Nettie, giving Serenity a promise kiss. He wanted to explore the palace while Serenity discussed meals.

The orangery was his first stop. The glass roof let in plenty of sunlight. The framework was metal. The tables that held the plants had drainage. There were some well-trimmed bonsais and well-cared for African violets. Silver pothos and ivy hung from hanging green pots. All different types of algeanema was against the far wall, away from direct sunlight. The floors were concrete.

An impressive library took two floors. A spiral staircase went to the second floor and small connected reading parlor. A great crystal chandelier sent light to every corner. The maple bookcases were built into the walls for stability. The railing was also maple. The library's outer doors led to a courtyard. The chairs were not normal, meant for comfort when reading. There were no couches, chaises, or wooden chairs. Reading lamps were gentle on the eyes and paper pages.

Kakashi just glanced in the other parlors and bedrooms.

He managed to get to the underground level, where a guard was on duty in front of the armory. The guard was stock still, but followed Kakashi's movements with his eyes. He was to prevent any visitor from entering the armory to use the weapons against the duchess.

Kakashi saw spears propped against one wall, a shelf of smaller weapons, swords and axes in racks and bows with arrows were hung on another wall. A mounted salt crystal dome on the ceiling lighted the armory. Grey tiles covered the floor in no special pattern. The walls were also grey concrete. The armory door had a grey plaque with armory in white block letters. The armory had an very indistinguishable odor.

The vault with a steel door was beside the armory. The vault's door was branded by Mason's Vault Builders. The vault was the same color as the surrounding rock. This vault could house two bank vaults, storing gold bars, chests filled with silver and a lot more. The vault's true dimensions were not visible.

He had to continue on his tour to get to know Celestial Palace so he could protect the one he was coming to love.

Kakashi stopped cold as he pondered over this development. He didn't think love would ever find him, a war-hardened ninja. He suspected that Serenity felt the same about him. He was ready to settle down. His students were nearly ready to go out on their own. He was financially stable.

Kakashi nodded resolutely, satisfied with his conclusion. He didn't mind raising Serenity's son as his own. Sure, he would have his hands full with four boys and Naho, but it was a pleasure. Kakashi didn't mind her flaws. He was glad to know she didn't have to fully rely on him for protection since she was damn powerful in her own way. He did find it strange that he couldn't copy her attacks.

The chapel was grand. Its roof was slanted with a gleaming cross at the peak. A large and glorious stained glass window of Jesus was behind the marble altar. A shaft of light from a skylight fell upon the gold cross on the altar in the middle of services/ mass. The other stained glass windows parallel to the pews were narrow with famous scenes from Jesus' life. The wooden pews cushions were comfortable so there was less fidgeting. The wood paneled floor was waxed every Saturday night. The chapel had a vaulted ceiling. Everyone from the lowest servants to courtiers went to the same mass in conservative clothes so everyone was equal in God's eyes. Sure, the front pews were left for the Duchess of Celestial City and her growing brood. Most courtiers were only their wedding rings to church, leaving their lavish jewelry at home. This created a greater sense of equality.

Kakashi continued to wonder Celestial Palace. He came upon the Portrait Gallery.

A portrait of Serenity with a lavender-haired woman and a gold-haired man seemed odd, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

Kakashi thought back to when Serenity used her attacks. She never used the Uchiha specialty which she claimed she mastered. Her coloring was not like the other Uchiha's. She didn't act superior or demand nothing but the best. She acted more like a mother than other Uchiha mothers. Kakashi just put those details in a locked corner of his mind.

The palace's garden was constantly vibrant. Raspberries were on the fence with strawberries around the bases of bushes. Strawberries were grown for freezing, preserves, and flavoring. Aromatic lilacs were closer to the palace. There was plenty of ground cover like creeping ivy and phlox. The plants complimented those surrounding them, not just thrown together. Bi-colored tulips like purple and white were by the lilacs. White moss rose surrounded the koi pond. Small turtles sunned themselves in the center of a smaller pond. Red climbing roses grew on the pergola. A 200 year old oak had a swing hanging from a lower branch that was sturdy. The ropes were replaced every five years. The soil was rich enough in nutrients to grow sweet juicy watermelon and long thick zucchini. Ornamental pink cherry trees scattered petals in the rosy clematis. Bluish violet clematis was surrounded by balloon flowers as ground cover. A blue jay call interrupted the silence. Some gold and purple finches ate the feeders. A male cardinal chased away those that got too near its nest.

Kakashi stiffened when he felt a pair of eyes watching him like prey. He tried to locate the owner with no success.

A tortoise shell cat came out of the tall fountain grass. Its amber eyes were smug. The black leather collar around her neck proclaimed her as a domestic cat with a caretaker. She was a proud feline. She strolled away like she owned the place. Her attitude was superior. She darted away when he went to pet her.

Serenity was writing in a recliner with that same cat stretched out between her legs. Her purr told all that she was content.

"She ran away when I tried to pet her in the garden," Kakashi stated.

"Ginger thinks it is a fun game to be chased. She's not scared, just wary of dogs and new people. I am the only person she is a lap cat for," Serenity explained. She ran a hand down Ginger's back, causing the cat to open its eyes. "Late at night, she runs from one end of the hall or the other like she chasing something. Her favorite playthings are string and a laser."

Ginger gave Kakashi a dirty look when Serenity moved to get up. Ginger moved to a sunny spot on the floor.

"Serenity," Kakashi addressed. "Why can I not copy your attacks?"

Serenity sighed and linked her arm through his. "My attacks come from my soul not chakra. Souls are unique so are my attacks. My attacks do more damage/ powerful than Uchiha's specialty attacks so I use them. Solandre only has the ability to learn my solar attacks like Rini had the ability to learn my lunar ones. Rini never got to learn her father's Rose Whip attack."

Serenity in turn learned about Rin and Obito giving him an eye from Kakashi. Serneity told him about the girls who were like sisters to her. They traded stories until dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next week, they settled into palace life. Kakashi stuck to Serenity's side. They almost got caught making out a few times. They allowed themselves date nights.

They were at a play when screams went around the stadium seating. People started rushing to the exits. A little girl, Kitty- Catherine Louise got separated from her political father, Senator William Nelson. She wore a pretty white dress with a big lavender bow at her back with the ribbon wrapping around her waist. A lavender headband kept her hair out of her face. The shoes gracing her feet were lavender.

Serenity managed to save the little girl, calling out to her daddy. She made for one of the exits, to find it chained on the outside. She heard someone mention that another exit was melded shut. She used the private exit for her private box.

Kitty ran into her kneeling father's arms, sobbing in relief.

William awkwardly bowed to the Duchess of Celestial City with his daughter in his arms. "Thank you for saving my little girl, your grace."

"I am glad that I was able to get to her, senator. Do you know why the crowd panicked?" Serenity was concerned that this was not an accident.

"Serenity!" Kakashi called out to his girlfriend. "I was worried that the loose vipers had gotten to you and you couldn't get out. Someone barred one of the exits." The silver-haired ninja checked the cosmic warrior over for bruises and scrapes or bites. "The snake charmer has already been called into round up the vipers."

"Your grace, I heard earlier today that Lord Motoki is in critical condition. His death is eminent. I hate to say this, but this was most likely an attempt on your life before you can succeed him," Senator Nelson discussed the motive of releasing the poisonous vipers.

"It is a possibility so I need this investigated in all haste," Serenity was not comfortable with an assassin after her, it would reveal her immortality.

Senator Nelson agreed to that and having Kitty meet Naho to develop a friendship.

Serenity and Kakashi rode Silver Dancer and Thunder Bolt back to the palace from the theatre. They were calmly riding through the city when Silver Dancer screamed as if shot.

Silver Dancer was a white mare with greyish- silver socks. Thunder Bolt was a chestnut stallion with a jagged white line down his forehead.

Silver Dancer reared up dangerously high. She bolted through the semi-empty streets. Her nose flared. Serenity clung on for dear life until it was safe to jump.

Serenity took a chance by jumping into bags of garbage to cushion her fall. Her adrenaline stopped her from feeling glass shards cutting her legs, but not the rusty metal pole. Serenity gasped in shock then whimpered in pain.

Kakashi leapt from Thunder Bolt to reach Serenity. "What's wrong?"

Serenity grimaced as she pulled her hand away from her side. The wound was six inches to the right side of her belly button. Her hand was sticky with blood. She promptly passed out as the adrenaline wore off.

"Serenity!" Kakashi braced her against him as he pulled out the pole.

A man from the house came out only to gasp when he saw the injured party. "The duchess… Simon run to the palace, tell them to bring a liter, and fetch the doctor!" He sent his son at a dead run.

The man's mother of 39 years came out with her son. She covered her mouth, horrified. She had a cotton robe covering her pink night rail. She pushed her son, hurrying him along.

More neighbors came out. One went back in to bring out antiseptic to clean the glass cuts the used NuSkin to seal them. The cuts were wider than cardstock paper cuts.

Serenity twisted in pain when the pole wound was probed.

Fifteen minutes later, Isiah Stayton- captain of the palace guard knocked on the door, seeking entry. He brought a cushioned liter with pillows to prop her up. "Dr. Wellington is on the way to the palace."

Serenity's sudden shiver caught Kakashi's eye, worrying him further. "She's going into shock!" He announced before wrapping a fleece blanket around her form.

The Duchess was carried with great care to the palace. The streets on the way there were cleared so they did not have to stop. Kakashi kept his hand pressed on the wound, both sides.

No one noticed the glass cuts healing.

People gathered on the sidewalks, watching the procession making its way to the palace. They whispered prayers. Men shook their heads at the injustice done to their duchess. Some women cried, fearing that the duchess' wound was fatal.

Captain Stayton told all that Silver Dancer was hit by a stone thrown by a sling shot. One of his men led Thunder Bolt back to the palace behind the duchess' liter.

The maids were disturbed by the duchess' condition. They waited until Dr. Wellington saw to Serenity's wound.

Dr. Wellington hummed and hawed as he examined her remaining wound. He was pleased to see that the pole missed all major arteries, veins, and organs. "Something is keeping the wound from closing." He took a pair of tweezers to gently fish around in the wound. He bit his lower lip in concentration then widened his eyes when he felt the object. He pulled his arm back with a metal sliver in the tweezers. The sliver was the size of a nail. He put the sliver on the tray before stitching the wound closed.

The maids wrapped gauze around her torso before putting her in PJ short with a matching tank top. The gauze and shirt hid the violet glow (Saturn's healing powers).

"Normally, I'd say a week for recovery, but her grace has always had accelerated healing so three days," Dr. Wellington suggested as he washing his hands free of blood.

The citizens of Celestial City were well aware of the duchess' condition by morning. Children made cards to leave at the gates while their mothers left flowers.


	17. Chapter 17

Serenity was fully recovered by the time that the emperor summoned her to Motoki's side. She informed them that she might be gone for up to a week.

"This will by their last chance to prevent you from becoming Archduchess," Kakashi warned. He was putting daggers, kunai, throwing stars, and other weapons in hidden pockets. He was not taking any chances.

"I know," Serenity agreed. "That is why I won't be traveling our in the open until it is official." She had a dagger strapped to her thigh.

Kakashi's let eyebrow perked up, not remembering their first trip to the hospital. "I am not leaving your side."

Serenity blew a kiss on Henry's stomach before embracing her son, Solandre. She turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "You are both in charge of protecting the younger three, understand."

Naho was told to practice her dance and music lessons. She received a motherly kiss to the forehead. She sniffled, beginning to hate good-byes.

Serenity summoned the Cosmic Staff, linked arms with Kakashi then raised the glowing staff. "Sailor Teleport." The pair disappeared in a flash of light.

Kakashi shook his head to clear away the stars. He straightened when sighting the amused emperor. Kakashi bowed low to the monarch, who dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Emperor Christian kissed Serenity's cheek, "Just in time. Sadly, the murder attempts are common among the hierarchy. I will be increasing your security personnel today." His robes were a rich indigo. He was approximately ten years older than Serenity gave the appearance of. Unlike other monarchs, he kept his hair short. He once said that it made maintenance easier and less chances of lice.

"Is Motoki in any pain?"

The dark haired monarch shook his head, "He is being administered morphine to make the transition as painless as possible." His right ring finger carried a ring that bore the royal seal. The seal was that of a dragon around a crown.

Suddenly, Lord Motoki's breathing sounded like a baby's rattle- Death Rattle.

Serenity went to the old Fire Lord's bedside to give him some emotional comfort. "All is as it should be. The Galaxy Cauldron awaits your arrival. It is there that your rebirth shall start." She whispered for his ears alone.

Clearly the old man heard her since he exhaled his last breath. RIP Motoki Ryo Hika.

A priest gave the deceased Fire Lord his last rites. Then the sheet was pulled over his form. The morphine drip was stopped and pulled out of his forearm. His body was not noticeably lighter, but the missing soul did make the body lighter. Motoki's mortal form was placed in a pyre to become ashes in the wind.

That night, Serenity sat in an ornate chair with the emperor behind her. Her magenta kimono made her cheeks look rosier. A ruby amulet dangled from her throat.

"I hereby decree that Serenity Aurora Cosmos, Duchess of Celestial City is now Archduchess of the Fire Country." The emperor's voice carried out over the crowded throne room. He placed a newly designed headdress over Serenity's buns, handed her a treasury key, insignia ring, and scroll of position. "From this day forward, she will be known as Her Highness, Archduchess of Fire!"

"All hail her highness," shouted some of the gathered.

"Long live the Archduchess!" cheered others.

They were excited for the change that Serenity's reign was certain to bring.

Serenity stood with grace as the Royal Martian symbol flared upon her brow. She smiled at the crowd. Her first item on her agenda was to deploy more diplomatic means. She met both parties at the Celestial Palace since it was neutral ground to both involved. Peace talks and negotiations took place.


	18. Rated R for reason

Spring brought new joy to Celestial Palace. The assassination attempts slowed down.

Kakashi put a white gold ring with three karats worth of diamonds on Serenity's finger. He didn't expect to be Archduke, just Serenity's protector- consort.

The engagement ball was a huge success. It was befitting the Archduchess. The palace was decorated to the maximum to impress the invited and those that snuck in to peak at the festivity.

The children were elsewhere in the city so the Archduchess and fiancé had privacy.

Serenity stripped down revealing her sexy silk lingerie beneath her ball gown. The sexy number stopped an inch from her inner lips with her shoulders nearly bare. It was practically see-through when a light was behind her.

Kakashi wore black silk boxers that tented when Serenity was with him. His hungry eyes followed Serenity to the massive California king bed. She placed herself in the middle of the bed and beckoned her darling over with a slim finger. The lingerie's strap fell from her shoulder.

Kakashi was quick to remove his only article of clothing before prowling up the bed.

Serenity's thighs cradled Kakashi's thick erection as he kissed his way around her body, worshiping her. She pulled the lingerie over her head then Kakashi tossed it over the side of the bed. It landed in a heap on the rug.

Kakashi's thumbs toyed with Serenity's pebble hard nipples. He whispered what he wanted to do to her through the night. He licked her nipples then suckled like a starving infant. His right hand played with her clitoris, urging it out of its hood. His left hand caressed her right hip. He slipped his middle and longest finger into her slick entrance. He curled that finger to press against a certain erotic spot.

Serenity's hips jerked up, urging him deeper.

Kakashi judged that his fiancé was ready so he flipped her over unto her stomach. He kept her legs between his and her flat on her stomach, stopping her from rising onto her hands and knees. He leaned over her.

His circumcised erection prodded her lips, gathering moisture along its length. He guided his erection into her slick and warm entrance. He slid in like he belonged. He kept her legs closed for better friction on his aching erection.

Serenity's moan was answered by Kakashi's groan.

Kakashi placed open mouthed kisses along Serenity's spine and back. Since she didn't know where he'd kiss next, the pleasure was increased. Her purr of pleasure tipped him off that he hit a sweet spot on her neck.

Kakashi's thrusts hit her hidden G-Spot like few ever had. Each time he hit that spot, Serenity let out a breathy gasp. Her butt rose in time with his thrusts. She felt all his penile ridges to great delight.

"Can you come for me like this?" Kakashi whispered devilishly. He desired to feel her climax as he climaxed. "You are so wet, love." He groaned when Serenity purposefully clenched her inner muscles. "Did I forget to mention tight?" the intense pressure in his balls heralded his climax. He used his middle finger to massage her swollen clitoris to expedite her climax. He had five thrusts left in him.

Serenity's inner muscles milked him dry as she came.


	19. Conclusion

Finale

Naruto returned to the Hidden Leaf Village at age 20. He had mastered every fighting technique out in the world. He finally became Hokage as he always dreamed. He was the one to change the outdated laws and purged the corrupt system. He now thought of Sakura as a friend or sister.

Sasuke's military background got him invited to the Imperial Palace of Emperor Christian. His tactics and training impressed the monarch so much that he was asked to join the military at 20. Each year he was promoted until he became general.

Naho joined the Royal Ballet Company, starring as Snow White, Jasmine, and a few other major roles. She took her old instructor's place in Celestial City when she broke her ankle. She played her instrument when her job was not demanding her attention.

Henry grew up to be an island explorer. He did a lot of scuba diving and underwater exploring. His graduation gift from Serenity was a yacht to use on his travels. He optioned out of becoming a ninja and stayed a citizen. He sent pearls to his godmother as presents.

Solandre was the next Duke of Celestial City and he continued his mother's legacy.

Kakashi was blessed with a blue-eyed silver haired girl through his marriage to Serenity. (She used her eggs from her life as Usagi to fertilize with her husband's sperm. The dozens of eggs were frozen.) Their daughter took after Kakashi as Crystal Hakate, the Silver Ninja. Their wedding was overseen by the emperor and their marriage was blessed.

Danzo went broke after hiring mercenaries to kill Serenity. Eventaully, his loans were called in. Danzo's body was discovered in a cave many years after his disappearance.

Serenity and Kakashi learned to avoid scenerios that gave assassins opportunities to kill her. They did slow down. Serenity left two years after Kakashi passed on.

Serenity as Sailor Cosmos left that dimension to continue to champion justice.


End file.
